


Kira's Swamp

by TunnelScreamer



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Maudra Naia, Podlings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prophecy, Reunions, how Kira ended up in the Dark Wood, sad canon compliant end, swamp friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Naia hasn't seen her brother in many trine. She goes to visit him in the Dark Wood and spend some time with his new family. While there she meets some podlings, visits a tiny swamp, and makes a lifelong impression on her new niece.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kira's Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between the end of the book series and the beginning of the movie. The last book ends with Gurjin and Rian and others waiting in the woods near the Castle while Naia leaves them to do Maudra things.

“Wake up,” Gurjin said in a soft voice, “it’s a big day.”

Naia’s ear flicked in response, otherwise she was motionless as the cushion beneath her. Groaning and half asleep, she tried to remember what day it was.

Her brother’s tone was overly kind, which made her cautious. She trusted him more when he was being careless and loud. This was how tricks began, one of them feeling safe in bed and the other sneaking around quietly. She wondered what she’d open her eyes to find, half expecting he’d be holding an eel inches from her face.

When they were small and never more than shouting distance apart, they'd play jokes on each other. Now to hear his voice, she had to travel for days. But she never forgot the feeling of being tricked first thing in the morning.

Then a tiny shout joined the wakeup call, cooing and babbling and trying to speak.

“Come on Aunty Naia, we want to play,” Gurjin said, interpreting for the childling. Naia’s suspicions disappeared. She’d forgotten he had other reasons to speak softly. He wasn’t being sneaky; this was the voice of a new father. Naia rolled up from her bed and onto her feet to see her niece.

“Hi there little leaper,” she said. 

Gurjin passed her over for Naia to hold. The child was 2 trine of age and full of energy and reached out with little hands grasping at Naia’s hair then her nose.

It had been some time since Naia and Gurjin had last seen each other. Though it didn’t seem that long ago that they parted ways  \- she had returned home to Sog, while he had stayed here in the Dark Wood. In that time so much had changed and they both had new responsibilities. 

She was the leader of her clan and a healer, like her mother. In a way he was healer too, waiting in the Dark Wood for the suns to align, a time of prophecy to heal the Crystal. And while he didn't lead a clan, he did have friends and a new family to look out for. 

She was happy to finally be visiting him. She stood in the little room of his hut in the woods and turned to speak to the baby. “Sounds like your dad has plans for us,” she looked to him, “so why’s today a big day?”

“Today we’re going swimming for the first time. Not far from here there’s wetland, it’s no Sog but it’s a good place to spend an afternoon. A little swamp for a little swimmer.”

A puddle, Naia thought. “Maybe someday you’ll visit me in the real swamp,” she said to her niece as a tiny hand pulled her ear. At least there was something nearby. 

The baby was different from them, with straight hair and a wintery complexion. She wondered how this delicate little snow petal would fare in the swamp. Though she looked more like a silverling, Naia counted her as part of her clan. As a Drenchen she would need to know the water.

Leaving the hut, the three walked along a winding path through the forest. Gurjin took the baby and led the way. Her bright face was like a little sun barely peeking over the rolling hills of his arms.

The woods were peaceful but, as they traveled, Naia saw reminders of the danger that was always near. Steady rows of trees would give way to clearings if split branches, scarred trunks, and deep gashes in the earth. Immovable logs lay cracked and scattered like hollow reeds. The Garthim tore through this forest looking for their prey, destroying everything in their relentless hunt for gelfling.

And this was where her brother was building a life. It bothered her, but she knew it was all part of the prophecy. He was held to this forest by loyalty and destiny. And now, so was her niece. 

\---

Along the way they passed by a podling settlement. As they walked, little heads popped up from behind trees and bushes to see who was coming. Once there were many gelfling that shared this woodland with the podlings, now there were so few they knew them all. 

They recognized the big one with the childling. Though this time instead of walking with a lacy winged girl he was accompanied by a sturdy look alike. Two podlings rushed from their garden to greet them.

“Doza aminia!” Gurjin shouted to them, and they shouted boisterously back. 

“You speak podling now?” Naia asked. 

“Just a few words. Brea knows more, they like her.”

One of them was very interested in talking and stood blocking the path. He crossed his arms and raised his head, his red cap slumped to one side revealing tufts of matted hair. 

Another stood nearby smiling at the baby. She had long hair, like a gelfling, tied back in a woven kerchief. 

The red capped podling started shouting to Gurjin excitedly, his tattered sleeves waving as he gestured with his hands. Gurjin replied, pausing as he searched for the right words. When he finished the podling said more. Gurjin threw his head back in annoyance and the podling mirrored him.

“It’s his roof,” Gurjin said, “I fixed it last week but it’s leaking again.” He was annoyed, “I think his neighbors are stealing the thatch for their own roof, or maybe somethings taking it to build a nest. This will be the third time I’ve helped him.”

“Nabrushoo, nyedee!” the podling insisted, gesturing away from the path. 

“Are we still going swimming?” Naia asked.

“Yes, I’ll help him later,” Gurjin said. Then he attempted to repeat it in podling, “trompee ne..uh..hmm,” he struggled, wishing Brea were there. Eventually he made his point as the old podling sighed and shrugged. Then they said goodbye and continued on their way.

Soon the path widened and the swamp was in view. Naia saw a few skinny apeknot trees and on the water’s surface were ripping trails of snaking skimmers. It was like a little piece of home in the forest.

As they neared, she saw a cloaked figure sitting on a high rock by the water. It’s brown cloth blended with the brush, but just underneath was a light dress and hair the color of sun drenched snow.

“There you are, I was beginning to worry,” Brea said. She had been waiting for them.

“Oh, I thought you were going to stay behind,” Gurjin replied.

“It was too quiet, so I decided to bring my reading here.” Beside her was a basket packed with scrolls. Brea would read old legends the Crystal while they swam. 

Or that was her plan. It was hard to think of anything else as she watched Gurjin take their baby toward the murky water. He took a few sloshing steps kicking up clouds of mud. 

“So you’ll join us?” Naia joked as she pulled back her hair. She slid down out of the heat of the day and into the comfort of the shallow marsh. The baby watched curiously, her ears raised seeing her aunt’s face among the rippling muck. 

“Remember how small she is,” Brea said nervously to Gurjin, “and she’s not used to it. Wait!”

He calmly walked over to the high rock where she sat, pond lilies bobbing by his knees. Brea fussed with the childling’s light hair and kissed her head. Then, teasingly fussed with his hair. 

“It’s going to be ok,” he said.

“You have to hold her carefully and put her in slowly. She may not like it. She’s not like you, I mean she is, but she might not be in this way. Ooh don’t drop her! Please be careful.”

“Don’t worry, the water’s lovely. Though it is a bit shallow,” Naia added. Brea looked suspiciously back, not quite believing her.

Naia saw the fear in her face change to relief the moment her childling dipped into the water. The little one was giggling and splashing happily in Gurjin’s hands.

“She likes it doesn’t she?” Brea said with surprise. 

He grinned, “next time you should come with us, it’s not that bad.” 

She smiled back at him as she picked up a scroll.

The baby watched wide eyed as silt swirled in the water around her feet. She was delighted by the new surroundings. After kicking up some more she reached out and began squirming. 

“Alright hang on! I think she wants to see you,” Gurjin said as he held her out for Naia.  Naia took her and pulled her through the water. She brought her to a deep spot in the center of the swamp where it was cooler.

“Someday I’m going to get you a pet muski. Wouldn’t that be nice? A friend and protector always nearby.” Then she dipped her arm just under the surface as the girl watched. 

“They swim like this,” she turned her hand back and forth like an eel. Naia’s arm was quickly captured in two tiny palms. Her niece's grip was surprisingly strong. Cooing curiously, the little one was satisfied with her catch. 

But soon she became distracted. She leaned over Naia’s arm and pulled a pond lily to her mouth. As she reached out for more water plants a flurry of bubbles startled her.

She fell back into the protection of Naia’s arms as something smooth and round rose gurgling up from the muck. It had red eyes and it’s broad head shook with a grunt. Naia reached out her hand and held it there for the creature to check. It pushed its face against her palm and purred little bubbles.

“It’s a nebrie, just another friend, don’t be scared,” Naia calmly explained. The creature came closer and pushed its blunt snout against a tiny foot, snorting bubbles over her toes. She giggled.

As the baby chattered, trying to talk to her new friend, Naia looked for Gurjin. It was then she realized he and Brea were gone. Her eyes settled on the empty rock where Brea had been sitting. Her scrolls sat untouched. 

Naia raised her ears and listened carefully while she scanned shrubs around the swamp. Pulling the baby close, she watched for any movement. Her niece squirmed against her, not wanting to be held back. 

The garthim did not move quietly, she reminded herself. But Naia’s relief was short as she remembered all the other deadly creatures in the forest. They filled her imagination as she searched for any signs of the others. 

Then she heard a crash in the brush. And a shriek. Her heart froze. 

Moving with pure instinct, her hand reached into the depths to grab something to defend her niece with. She raised a waterlogged branch tightly in her grip, nerves pulsing with lighting and fire in her muscles.

When the scream went quiet, all that could be heard was the sound of her brother laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Brea shouted.

“I think it’s very funny. Let’s ask Naia,” Gurjin replied. 

He emerged from the bushes with branches and vines draped over his shoulders. “Look I’m a deadly finger vine,” he held out his arms and wiggled his fingers “get it?”

A waterlogged branch crashed into the ground by his feet. He threw up his arm in a block as pieces deflected off the ground toward his face. It had been thrown with the force of lighting and fire. 

And before Naia could say anything, the childling began to cry. The loud wails and streaming tears made it clear, she did not like his joke. 

“Don’t worry it’s fine, she just got startled,” Gurjin said, turning to Brea. He rushed to the edge of the swamp. He was quick but she was already ahead of him with water trembling around her waist. The brown cloak flowed behind, flowing just below the surface. 

“She’s not just scared, she’s tired, she’s not used to all this,” Brea said as Naia gladly handed the crying baby away.

Brea used a dry edge of the cloak to wipe away tears and bits of plants from the baby’s face. Then she wrapped her up and headed for dry land. Naia followed.  The sobbing slowed becoming sleepy whines and then silence. 

Naia turned to Gurjin who was waiting by the bushes. 

“She shouldn’t be here, it’s too dangerous for a baby.” The Drenchen Maudra stated plainly. She had been thinking this for a while and something needed to be said. Naia didn’t shy away from straight talk.

He didn’t answer.

“This time it was a joke, but what about next time? You don’t have to abandon this cause, but it’s not her cause. She’s just a baby, she doesn’t need to be in danger while you wait for the suns to align. She could stay with me. She can swim in a real swamp and meet her grandfather.” 

Gurjin thought about her words but Brea was the first to break the silence. 

“My mother once said it’s easy to have nothing when no one depends on you.” She brushed a wave of pale hair away from her child’s face, tucking it behind her tiny ear. 

“And she was right. I wish I could give her what I had,” Brea closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath. Then she looked at Gurjin. “She has nothing here, I think all her things will fit in one basket.”

So a plan was made to leave that night, all her things packed in one basket. The child would travel home with her aunt. She would start a new life in the real swamp, safe from the Garthim. 

But prophecy is greater than any plan, and she would remain in the Dark Wood. 

\--- 

A baby’s memories do not linger, they vanish like dew in the morning sun. Kira would remember almost nothing from that time. The names and the words would fade. She would forget her aunt's smile and all the times her father looked at her with pride. It was as if they’d never met or never even existed. 

All she would ever recall were feelings and a distant memory of her mother’s face. They were the only connection to who she might have been in another world. A place she could imagine but where she could never stay. 

That day was the first of many spent in the little swamp, her swamp. Kira would often return there, not quite sure why it felt like home. She would play with the nebries and sink her toes into the soggy muck. It was the only place where she never felt alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a rescue from wip purgatory. It was started almost a year ago. I was never super confident about it but there are some lines I really love. Soo I've finally finished it and am sending it out into the world! Thanks to my beta :) and thanks for reading!


End file.
